<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fake Duel by ForbiddenArchive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316891">Fake Duel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive'>ForbiddenArchive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>September Batch 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brain Drain - Freeform, Brainwashing, F/F, bimbofication, identity theft, petrification</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:16:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Replicator sets her sights on Fate, taking Signum's visage to lower her guard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>September Batch 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fake Duel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Director-DZ.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“To think that she’d want to fight out in the middle of nowhere, just like way back when.”</p><p>Fate T. Harlaown, one of the highest ranked mages in the TSAB, flew across the sky of a desert world. Seeing the plains of nothing extending across the horizon brought back memories that she had grown rather fond of, the first time she properly crossed blades with her rival. A woman that now served as her subordinate, so to speak.</p><p>As much as she wanted to enjoy this chance to spar against her once more, there was something dragging her heart down. The disappearance of her commanding officer and friend, Yagami Hayate. Knowing her rival, why would she even try to fight her in this state? Didn’t the disappearance of her former ‘Master’ hurt her too?</p><p>The blonde woman shook her head as she soon came to a stop, her rival’s presence washing over her. If there was one thing she knew about that woman, it was her sense of fair play. She wasn’t about to hide away within the sand, waiting for the chance to strike. Instead, she’d wait patiently for the chance to duel against the one she had crossed blades with so many times before…</p><p> “Signum!” Fate cried out as she landed on the sandy plains, raising her intelligent Device, Bardiche, in preparation for the bout to come. “Is this really the time to spar? Aren’t you worried about Hayate?” She shouted further, as she tried to ascertain the woman’s motives…</p><p>The pink-haired Mage shook her head, standing atop of one of the sprawling yet featureless hills. “It is precisely because of that worry that I want to hone my skills. If my mind stays clouded, I won’t be able to find her. That, more than anything, is why I wanted you to fight me.” She explained as she drew her blade from its spot in the ground. “Laevatein and I will show you what we’ve got, just like all those years ago.”</p><p>“Bardiche and I will meet your assault head on.” The blonde shot back, the Device changing shape and adopting the form of a greatsword with a bright energy blade. “I hope this works, for your own sake, Signum!”</p><p>Her assault was swift. Whenever she wielded this powerful blade, she had a surprising amount of speed behind her. And yet her swings were no less powerful, as she split one of the hills clean in half after her opponent dodged out of the way.</p><p>“Family life hasn’t slowed you down one bit, Fate.” Signum replied with a warm tone, though it felt ever so slightly off. As if there was another one layered on top, one that seemed way too familiar to brush aside. Not that the blonde had a chance to dwell on it for long as the shape-shifting blade came crashing down on her own, forcing her on the defensive.</p><p>Fate jumped back after the slash, sweat dripping down her brown. The heat from above was killing her. She should’ve stopped by Chrono’s place and asked to borrow Durandal, at least then the two of them could’ve remained cool for the duration of their bout. Still, she didn’t let it get her down. </p><p>She swung Bardiche with an even greater force this time, sending a shockwave of energy towards the woman. A shockwave that failed to hit its target, repelled as Laevatein’s extended form swirled around in the air.</p><p>As it snaked its way around, it was easy for her to tell that something was off. It wasn’t natural. It was… dripping? A closer look at her own weapon revealed that truth, as a bit of ‘Laevatein’ had rubbed off on the side of it, almost like it had melted upon striking it. “You… You’re not-”</p><p>“You’re dwelling too hard, Testarossa!” The pink-haired mage cried out as she dashed forward, blade held in both hands as she came down upon her rival. A strike that would split her in two if it actually landed…</p><p>Emphasis, if it had landed. Knowing that the Signum in front of her was a mere imposter, her defeat would be swift. Fate stabbed Bardiche forward just as the blade hit the apex of its swing, impaling the fake upon it and revealing a slimy wound in place of a bloody one. A fake, through and through.</p><p>“Aw. And here I thought you’d play along for a little longer.” ‘Signum’ muttered rather disappointedly as she dropped her blade, not even bothered by the blade that was stuck in her midsection. All while her skin turned pinker and pinker, revealing a featureless blob, one that she had heard rumors about.</p><p>Other TSAB mages had gone missing, and the last message that some of them managed to send out mentioned a Lost Logia by the designation ‘Replicator’. Judging by the name and what she just saw unfolding in front of her, it could take on the appearance of somebody else. But what were the criteria..?</p><p>“You’re looking like you’re deep in thought, Fate. Don’t you know its improper to lose yourself in front of an enemy?” The ‘sweet’ tone of her rival was quickly replaced by one belonging to her commanding officer and friend, as the featureless blob took on the appearance of one Yagami Hayate, the brunette smiling as she peered into the blonde’s eyes.</p><p>Fate flinched in shock. “So you’re the reason why she’s gone!? What did you do to her!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO SIGNUM!?” Her emotions ran wild for a moment, a crucial misstep as she happened to loosen her grip on her Device…</p><p>A device that was quickly ‘slurped’ into the Replicator’s body, causing the Mage to jump back to avoid being dragged into it. All while the fake Hayate laughed at her, mocking her with a gleeful and despicable grin on her face. Now that the cat was out of the bag, she didn’t feel the need to hold back any longer…</p><p>“What did I do to them? Oh, nothing special. I just used them for what they’re meant for. You know, decoration and the like?” The Replicator giggled as she reached into her body, pulling out duplicates of Bardiche made from her own mass. “Now, what’s the big bad Ace of the TSAB going to do to try and stop me? Flail around like a helpless little thing?” She continued giggling, that off puttingly smug expression doing little to make it seem like she was the genuine article. Not that she was bothering to put up a front at this point.</p><p>Fate’s fists clenched as she held them out, a magic circle appearing beneath her feet. “I may not have Bardiche, but you’re going to pay for what you did to them!” The thunder that rushed through her body gathered in her hands. Even if she couldn’t amplify it with her partner, she was still going to do everything to stop her!</p><p>“THUNDER SMASHER!”</p><p>Crackles of lightning whipped across the sandy plain, ripping through the ground as it tried to impact on the woman that dared mock her, the one that dared to take her friends’ faces and use them against her…</p><p>And just like her last proper attack, it failed. Her slimy body expanded to form a barrier, absorbing all of the energy and audibly gulping it all down as if it had been some elaborate sort of snack. Complete with a meager burp and a mocking grin on the living Lost Logia’s face once her body retracted and reformed properly.</p><p>“Such a lovely bit of Magic. I think I’ll return it all, with interest!” The Replicator giggled as she swung both replicated Bardiches around, before crossing them and turning the energy from the beam blades into one larger beam, one that was suspiciously colored pink.</p><p>Fate grit her teeth, casting a simple speed spell to avoid it. Unfortunately, for how oversized and unbending the beam seemed, it had more than enough tracking capabilities to follow straight behind her, knocking her out of the sky as it all went straight back into her. Just as the freak had said it would.</p><p>Once she slowly got back onto her feet, her head was killing her. Not only that, but her chest and her butt felt like they could burst at any moment… “W-What did you do..?” The disoriented Mage muttered, all while the mockery of her friend approached.</p><p>“I thought I told you that I returned all of your magic to you. Of course, you can’t exactly handle all of that while you’ve still got a brain like that. Mind if I fix it up a little?” The Replicator shifted as she took on Signum’s shape once more, her cheerful and mocking behavior not making the way she treated the girl any better…</p><p>Fate didn’t know what to say, mostly because of the way that the pink-haired mockery’s breasts started bouncing. Were… Were Signum’s breasts always this big? Or was she just seeing things? Yeah, they couldn’t have been this big, otherwise they wouldn’t keep on bouncing, bouncing, bouncing…</p><p>“Oho, you’re looking there… Well, who am I to deny you a fall of your own accord?” The fake Mage giggled as she threw the weapons aside, all while pushing her hands behind her head. The front of her armor dissolved into nothing more than a simple string that did its best to hold her breasts in check. “Once this little thing snaps, how about you push all of those thoughts inside your heavy head into your body? It’ll be much funner to be a bombshell than a boring mage, trust me.”</p><p>The blonde mage slowly nodded, her eyes and her head following the bounce from her fake friend’s tits. It was getting harder and harder to think, her own corrupted magic filling her brain until it was close to bursting. Just like that string in front of her, the one that was dangerously close to snapping. Just a little more, and…</p><p>*SNAP* “AHN!”</p><p>The string burst into two as those massive melons hanging from the Replicator’s chest bounced all around, finally free from their meager bounds. All while Fate’s own thoughts burst from her brain, the remnants leaking out of her ears as a slimy pink substance. All while most of them turned into something much more important, something that leaked straight into her body…</p><p>Not a second later, and the Ace Mage felt the pressure in her bottom and her top burst free. This time, the contents weren’t bursting out, but rather the assets themselves grew thick and wide to contain all of the thoughts that had been turned into nothing more than filling for both. And they had grown quite some, as both sets were so big that her head could fit snugly in between either pair and still have plenty of space left over.</p><p>The blonde girl giggled as her thoughts drooled out from her ears, her nipples and between her thighs. All of that Replicator-eroded magic had turned her into a bimbo, one with not even a single thought remaining in that empty head of hers. Which made her a perfect little meal.</p><p>“I don’t even need to ask you anything, ehehe…” The Replicator licked her lips as her form lost its defined features, the person-sized pink blob quickly collapsing on top of the brain-drained blonde. Now that there was nary a thought left in her head, she could hardly imagine struggling against this, which just made everything all the easier for the Lost Logia.</p><p>As it slowly retreated off her body, having suckled up all of those leaking thoughts and especially the magic that was dribbling out from her extremities, the woman that was left behind… Could hardly be called that. Not with the lack of flesh decorating her form, nor the way that she presented herself.</p><p>Fate was bending over backwards, her thighs widely spread with her hands reaching in between to part her lower lips, all while her mouth made a horribly degrading ‘O’ shape. If somebody were to find her like this, they would easily be able to use either of those empty holes to pleasure themselves, just like all the other statues that the Replicator had made.</p><p>The Lost Logia giggled a little as it rose back to its normal size after falling off the former blonde, only to then take on the same shape as the Bimbo that she had just made a toy out of. The twin-tailed Mage, Fate T. Harlaown. That’s who she was, and the statue that had once been a Bimbo, she was just a random nobody.</p><p>Now, with another bimbo made into a lovely ‘meal’, she had to aim even higher. To Duplicate and petrify the Ace of Aces herself..!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>